Alchemistress
by Aysha's Damn Username
Summary: (Ending is up) An old friend of Ed & Al's (OC) is kidnapped and holds the key to something very dangourous. Maybe OCXEd but I'm thinking maybe not. I don't own FMA, if I did this would be an episode, not a fanfic.
1. Meet Rini

_A girl walked down the street of her home town. It was nestled right in the middle of a desert. She had long, dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a charm bracelet. The bracelet, though it looked like another accessory, was her self defense. It was white gold, the charm a very intricately designed transmutation circle. She looked across the street and saw two old friends of her. "Ed! Al!" She called and ran to them. "I haven't seen Y'all in forever!" She hugged bother of them. "Rene!" Ed hugged her back. "We missed you Rini!" Al said. "I can show you around here if you want" She said. "Yeah!" The two boys jumped at the offer. "Where ya headed?" She asked. "A library, please" Al said. "Okay" She led them down several almost deserted streets. It was a small bookstore/library. It was made out of old, water damaged wood, a window with "Books 4 Sale and Rent" painted in blue was on the right side of the slightly warped door. It looked like it had two stories. Rini kicked the bottom of the door and it swung open. The second floor was present at a time in the past, but now there was nothing. "Hello?" Al called out. "No body is here. We get books as we please" Rini explained. "But we keep it closed, because there are some very valuble things in certain places here" She walked in. "Nothing is marked here, so what do ya want?" Rini asked. "Um, it's an alchemy book written by Dr. Frank Starr" Al answered. "Got it" Rini climbed on top of the checkout counter and jumped onto the top of a bookcase with amazing balance. She came to one bookshelf and stopped. She got down on both knees and slammed the palm of her hand down onto the top of the bookshelf. Rini pulled out a thick book with tattered pages and a disheveled cover. She held the book close to her chest and ran across the book cases at full speed. Coming to the first bookshelf, where the two boys were standing. She leapt down and almost landed on Ed. She gave him the book and started to walk out with them. She was met at the door by an armed man in a tan duster coat. "Who the hell are you?" Rini glared. Although the man was slightly taken aback by Rini's fearless behavior, he grabbed her wrist and jerked her all the way through the door. He put his arm in front of her neck and held her to him, and his other hand held her wrists together behind her back. "Hey, let her go!" Ed handed the book to Al and tried to hit Rini's captor. Not waiting to lose the precious girl, he ran off with her. He smacked her head with her side of his fist, causing her to black out, but just before the strong willed Rini muttered "When I wake up I will beat the hell out of ya you son of a b...". _

_When Rini woke up, she found herself laying in the middle of a huge room, with a marble floor and a high ceiling. She glanced at her surroundings before sitting up. "Where am I? What is this place?" She questioned herself. "Hello, Rene" A male's voice echoed through the room. Rini jumped to her feet and searched for the origin of the sound. She saw a silhouette of a man. "Who are you!" Rini backed away. "Don't worry about that" The shadow replied. She felt for her bracelet, but found nothing. "Looking for this little artifact, hun?" He held up her bracelet. "Give me that!" She lunged towards him. He quickly dodged her and stuffed the bracelet in his pocket. "This treasure here has been sought after for centuries, and we tracked it down your family tree to you" He stepped into the light. He looked 40ish, with black hair and brown eyes with blue rims. "What are you talking about?" Rini looked confused. "You use that charm bracelet as just a portable transmutation circle. Put used properly it is the key to a power beyond your wildest dreams. How do you activate it?" He asked her calmly. "I'm not sure what you're talking about" Rini replied. "You know! Tell me!" He commanded. Rini, scared to death but hard headed as hell, clenched her fists and yelled back, "I don't have a damn clue!". "Tell me" He said, regaining his calm, chilling voice. "I told you, I don't know" Rini replied. He struck her face and knocked her down. Rini got back up and glared. The man left her alone in the room. "Ed, Al, please save me" She sighed._

_Ed looked around the streets of Rini's hometown and found no trace of her. "Damn it!" He yelled and stomped his foot. "What shoes was she wearing?" Al asked. "Those weird high-heeled combat boots, what does that have to do with it?" Ed replied. "Oh good" Al turned around back to the place were she'd gotten dragged off. "Good? How can this be good?" Ed followed him. "Those make really deep drag marks, remember? The first time someone tried to kidnap her they didn't get too far because of those clunky shoes" Al reminded him. "Right!" Ed exclaimed. Sure enough two drag marks were quiet prominent in the dirt road. The two teenagers followed the trail until the tracks stopped. "What? They're just, gone" Ed said in confusion. "He must have gotten in a car or something" Al suggested. Ed, already starting to miss Rini, thought about how she'd fit a sarcastic remark right in the most serious of times like, "Nah, I bet he just flew away". Al and Ed needed a better method of tracking down Rini, that was for sure. _

_Rini looked out the only window at the moon. "They're never gonna find me" She said. "I wonder if there's a way out of here" Rini decided to go exploring around the room. She finally found a stair case that led to a kitchen with a bathroom. "Oh wonderful" She sighed. "Nothing here" Rini looked around the room. Rini went through the kitchen looking for anything to arm herself with. Very nice food was stocked, nothing in a can. "I could have used the metal for a weapon, damn it" She cursed under her breath._


	2. Bottled Blood

_Ed and Al arrived and the military Headquateres, trying desperatly to get the Mustang's office. Al knocked on the door. Once... twice. BAM! Ed got enough of this and slammed the door open. "Well you seem to be in a good mood today, squirt" Roy didn't pay attention to the half-broken door. "I need you to track someone down for me, and we don't have much time" Ed walked into the office. "Would this someone be a Renee Koontza?" Mustang asked. "Yes. She's 5'6 with darkish blonde hair and blue eyes. She likes Chinese food, she was born in Germany, German is her first language but you'd never tell. She only speaks German when she's mad, and she wears really weird high-heeled combat boots." Ed said_

_"Anything special?" _

_"Uh... a charm bracelet. With an alchemy circle on it"_

_Roy's eyes widened a bit. "Be more specific about the charm bracelet" He said. "Uh, I dunno. She said it was a family heirloom. It was kind white gold, or maybe silver, Rini never said" Ed tried to remember any time she'd siad anything about what kind of metal. "Rini?" Roy was now a little confused about the relationship between the two. "Oh, that's just Renee's nickname" Ed explained. "Right. What kind of circle was it?" Roy was now picturing the bracelet. "I don't know, I didn't recognize it. It was really detailed and she used it for self defense" Ed tried to remember everything about the bracelet. "Are you sure that's it?" Mustang asked. "It used violet colored energy instead of blue when it was transmuting" He blew a string of blonde hair out of his face. "Okay, this narrows it down quite a bit" Roy walked over to a file cabinet and pulled out the "K-M" drawer. He pulled out a very thick manilla folder with "Kootza" on it. "Miss Rini has doesn't know what she's got her hands on" Roy pulled out a few papers and handed them to Ed. As he skimmed over the papers, he came to a certain paragraph and gasped. "It's the equivilent to the philosipher's stone?" Ed asked. "Yes. Execpt only her family can use it. She hasn't fully unlocked it's powers I imagine" Mustang flipped through the rest of the folder. Reading a few paragraghs down, something shocked him even more. Reserch labs had studied two bottles of blood from the family. One was always around a knock-off of the bracelet's power, another was just left alone. After a few days, scientist found that taking the bracelet away from the blood had the same effect as putting 30 CCs of peroxide directly into the blood. "We have to find her!" Ed slammed both palms down on Mustang's desk. "Don't get so angry. We'll find your girlfriend and bring her home safely" Roy placed the pages back in the folder. "Girlfriend?" Ed thought. He'd never thought of making a pass at Renee or even asking her out. He saw her more as a best friend than a girlfriend._

_Renee wondered what Ed and Al were doing. She paced around the main room and decided she might be able to break through the window. She ran down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic trash can. She sprinted back upstairs and looked at the window. She hurled the trash bin at the window, only for it to bounce right off. Rini growled and walked up to the window herself and tried to kick through it with her clunky heels. She bounced off of it. "Damn it!" She yelled. Rini stomped her foot. "Smart, but not enough" The male's voice echoed off of the marble walls. "You" Renee needed anything but to be bothered by her captor. "I was in the middle of an escape for God sakes!" She thought. Rini, anticipating the next few minutes to be like the first visit. "No, I don't know" She said, predicting his next question. "That's not what I'm here for, dear" He approched her. Every horror movie she'd ever seen raced in her mind. She wondered which scene she'd be in. "This is real life, Renee, this isn't a movie, this isn't predicted" She thought to herself. He stepped closer and closer to her, and finally, she'd had enough. She moved right up to him, and showed no sign of agressive body language. He looked straight into her eyes, and she planted a combat boot in his chest. He didn't see this coming, and fell backwards. "Give me back my bracelet" Rini demanded while holding him down with her foot. "Renee, don't be so unreasonable" He said coldly. "Unreasonable? You freaking KIDNAPPED me, locked me in this weirdo mansion, and say me kicking you down and demanding my bracelet back is unreasonable?" She shifted all of her weight onto his chest. He gasped for air, and suddenly, inraged, grabbed her ankle and twisted it around. She fell to the floor and the postitions switched. "Let me go" Renee shouted. She looked at his pocket, with had her beloved bracelet dangling out of it. "If I could just reach" She thought, "If I could just reach"_


	3. Gun Shots

_Allright people. I know that the first two are in itallic, but I thought I'd put an end to that... cuz I wanna..._

Chapter 3

Renee was now on her back, looking into the face of someone who had the intentions of hurting her. "Renee, I'll give you one phone call to your friends" He said. "Okay. No more attacks from me, and I get a phone call" Rini said. He removed his foot from her chest and let her breathe a moment. "I'll get the phone" He walked away.

"How are we supposed to find Rini on our own?" Al questioned his brother. "Well, if we leave it to Roy it'll take a few years to even get him out of that chair" Ed said as he walked down the hall. "But we have no means of finding her" Al said. "She's tough, she can handle whatever that guy throws at her. She's not just some civilian, this is Rini we're talking about" Ed had strong faith in Renee, he knew she'd never give up. "But what about the blood and the bracelet. If that thing is so valuble, he's bound to have taken it off of her already" Al wasn't as sure as Ed that Rini'd survive. "I know. That's why it's important to get to her in time. But still... she's exceeded all expectations" Ed opened the door and walked outside of the military building. "We'll find her Al, don't worry" He said, even though he was worried himself. Riza appeared behind them. "What do you want?" Ed asked. "You have a phone call from Miss Koontza in Colonel Mustang's office" She said. Ed and Al scrambled to the office. Roy punched the "Speaker Phone" button and Ed listened intently. "Hey, Blondie, Al. If ya didn't know it's Rini" She said over the phone.

"Hi Rini"

"Hello Renee"

"Where are you?" Ed asked. "Ich benötige Hilfe. Bitte werde ich hier in irgendeiner Art Villa gehaftet. Ich bin nicht sicher, die eins es ist, aber es ist ein bewaldeter Bereich. Kommen Sie bitte!" Rini replied in a hushed tone. "I need to go now" The phone clicked off. "What'd she just say?" Roy looked confused. "It's German. She said, 'I'm in need of help. Please, I'm stuck here in some kind of mansion. I'm not sure which one it is but it's a wooded area. Please come!'" Ed translated. "Okay, then we shall go" Roy led the two boys to the car. "I think I know where it is" Roy said, pondering the pet names that Ed and Renee had given each other. "We're here" Roy said, snapping Ed back to reality.

Renee paced beside the window. Her enegry level was dropping. Then she looked down and saw a small blonde dot. Even though she couldn't exactly see Alphonse, she heard "Clang, clang, clang" and that was proof that he was present. She was getting more tired by the moment, but who cared? Her two best friends were coming to save her. She sat down in the floor and propped up against the wall. Rini closed her eyes for a moment, and went to sleep.

Ed raced down the halls looking for Renee. He suddenly ran head-on into some guy. "Who are-" The stranger would've said "you" execpt he'd gotten the crap punched out of him. He found a door and opened it. He found an enourmous marble floored room. And in the corner, was Rini. Al entered the room with the bracelet and threw it to Ed. He caught it in his hand and hurried to Renee. "Rini" She tried shaking her awake. No response. "Rini!" He shouted. "Brother" Al was propped up against the door. "Not now Alphonse!" Ed yelled and looked at Renee. He looked down at the bracelet and put it around her wrist. Ed fiddled with the clasp for a minute and finally secured it around her wrist. Her eyes slowly opened a few seconds later. "Was? Was geschah?" Rini responded groggily. "Englisches Rini, englisch" He reminded her. "Brother!" Al shouted. "What Al?" Edward said, annoyed. "He's awake" Al replied. The door burst open and sent Al flying. "Renee Koontza, I WILL kill you" The man said. "Go to hell" Renee stood up, weary but to angry to care. He pointed a gun at her. "If you move, I'll shoot" He said. Renee froze but glared at him. Renee's bracelet started glowing purple. He fired two shots into her shoudler before collapsing. As the bullets traveled into her shoulder, near her heart, she fell backwards into Ed's arms. Roy entered the room. "Is everything okay? I heard gun shots" He said. "We need to get her to a hospital" Roy said as he spotted Renee. "Right" Ed picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. "Is there anything going on with those two?" Roy asked. "Nope, not that I know of" Al said, walking out. Ed layed Rini in the back seat of the car and sat next to her head. Rini blinked and glanced down at her wounds. "Fluch. Er schoß mich" She muttered. "Don't cuss so much Rini" Ed scolded. "Well blah to you" She said weakly. "Hold on Rini" Ed said. "I got shot it the shoulder, dude" She replied. "I few more centimeters and it would've been your heart" Ed said. "Uh-huh" She rolled her eyes.


	4. The Great Ramen War

Ravashi: Thank you!

Silent Phsyco: Thanx dude

Random Prophet: I hate to sound bitchy (actually I love to) but when you see "OCXEd", like I do when I see "RoyXEd" ya steer clear. And I know about paragraphs (alright I'm a bit younger then I said I was and I don't know to much), but I choose to write the way I write, it's America (for me), and I get to do that. And don't read this anymore, because I'll continue to write that way. So just don't read my stuff.

Alright, I don't hate Roy (okay I kind of do, he's mean), but read at your own risk, there'll be some butt-grabbing. I hope you like it, if you don't, keep in mind, this is my first ever FMA fanfiction so dude, keep the flaming to a minimum PWEEESE!

Rini woke up in hospital bed. "A hospital?" She raised up a bit. "Are you awake?" Al asked. "Nah, I'm havin' an out of body experiance" She replied. Ed looked up from the chair beside her. "Yay!" He chimed. "How are y'all?" She asked. "We're fine, how are you?" Al said. "Compared to what?" She joked. "When can I get outta here?" She questioned. "Well, tomorrow, the removed the bullets and sewed you up so you should be okay. But you're goinf to be relocated for the time being" Ed explained. "Okay. Where?" She asked. "A girl we know's house" Al said. "Alrighty" She said.

A few days later they'd settled into Winry's house. With Riza and Roy and body guards, everything was pretty safe. Renee got along fine with Winry, but she didn't exactly "click" with Pinako. Rini would cuss and Pinako would smack her and tell her that swearing was bad. Roy had also developed a bit of a crush on Rini. Usually, she'd grumble and say "Yes ma'am". Since they were on red alert with Rini, the military was delivering food to the place they were staying, and one day it came down to the last bag of Ramen.

"Give it to me Ed"

"No! It's my favorite kind of Ramen!"

"It's mine too. Now give it!" Renee yanked and tugged at the bag of noodles, trying to get Edward to release it. The fighting went on for about two days, until they met in the kitchen. "The first person to grab the bag gets it" Ed said. Both of them dived for it, but just ended up grabbing it at the same time. They removed their hands and stared at each other for a minute, contemplating how to distract the other. "I've got it!" Ed thought. He moved closer to Renee. Surprised, Rini opened up her mouth to ask what the hell Ed was about to do. Just then, Ed kissed her. On the mouth. And it worked, because while he was making out with Rini, he grabbed the bag of Ramen. But even though he'd accomplished his mission, he didn't stop kissing her. Roy walked into the door, which was open. "Hawkeye, Winry, Pinako, Al, get in here!" He whispered. They came and looked in the door as the two kissed each other. Rini pushed Ed away. "We have an audiance" She quickly whispered in his ear. "Damn you Ed Elric! Ramen stealing Body Guard!" She staged being mad and stormed out. "Heh, I'll do anything for Ramen" Ed quickly exited. "Ramen my ass. I KNEW he liked her. I knew it!" Roy said, giving an evil laugh. Winry was in shock, and Riza couldn't help but giggle.

Roy ran down the hall to Renee. "Hey, Rini!" He called. Rini swung around on her heel. "Since when do YOU call ME Rini?" She asked, a bit suspicious of Roy. "Oh nevermind. Anyway, since when do you go off kissing someone like Ed?" He asked, backing Renee into a wall. "What the-?" Rini was cut off short by Mustang forcing a kiss on her. "Every freaking time I start to say that someone kisses me!" She thought. But now, she had to think about a way to get away from Roy. He was way stronger than her, and had her pinned to the wall, and now had a hand headed straight for her rear end. But they were just outside of Ed's room, and she knew how thin the walls were. She banged her fist against the wall. The door flew open and Ed walked out. "Oh my God!" He yelled. Rini was struggling against Roy trying any way possible to get him off of her. "Mustang!" He grabbed one of Winry's wrenches from a table and whammed Roy in the head with it. That did just fine. "Perv demon!" Rini yelled. "Excuse me, I need to go wash my mouth out with bleach" Rini walked away. "How could you do this?" Ed shouted. "Do what?" Roy said, rubbing his head. "Don't play dumb. You pinned her to a wall and kissed her, among other things" Ed said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! How do you know she didn't come on to me?" Roy defended himself. "Oh right. Like she'd come on to a jackass like you. She's not like that, Rini has standards and morals" Ed glared. "And you're mad because you don't meet those standards?" Roy accused. Ed punched Roy in the face with his automailed hand, knocking him backwards. The fight was on, and it didn't stop until Winry came into the room. she stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what they were fighting over. "Renee isn't stupid! And she's not a slut!" Ed shouted. "Oh, they're fighting over Rini?" Winry asked herself. Now, Roy was winning, and Rini came into the room. "Hey!" Rini didn't even ask Winry for a wrench, one matierialized in her hand. She clobbered Roy with it. "Ow!" He yelped in pain. "That's what you get for beating up my boy!" She pushed Ed behind her. "Now then, if you got a problem, deal with it. Ed isn't a fu-" Rin was cut off by Pinako yelling "Watch your mouth, young one". Rini glared at the little old woman scurrying past her. "I can't get a word in edgewise... anyway, Ed isn't your freaking punching bag, so watch it before I make you mine" Rini glared and walked out with Ed. Winry couldn't help but ask, "Are you two together?". Renee looked at Winry. "Um, yeah. We are" She said, thinking sarcasim at such a time wasn't really right. "Why'd you tell her that?" Ed asked. "I like you, you apparently like me because I know your favorite Ramen flavor is beef, not chicken" Rini said. "How'd you know that?" Ed questioned. "I knew because it's the only Ramen you buy. So you must really like it" Rini replied. She turned a corner and found Al scattered into little pieces. Rini searched for a moment and found the boy's head. "Al, talk to me. Who did this to you?" She held his head at eye level with hers. "Colonel Mustang" Al said, just before his jaw dropped off. "Winry! Fix Al, and gimme a wrench, a big one" Rini yelled. Winry rushed to her and handed her a wrench. "I'm gonna kill Mustang" She mumbled and headed off around the corner. She searched for Roy, twirling the wrench in her hand.


	5. Shot Guns and Beer

Chapter 5

Downstairs, Riza, Winry, Ed, and Al could hear something like two cats fighting tooth and nail, Pinako was there but she'd plugged her ears because of all the cussing Mustang out. After Ed had explained what had happened, most of the people in the room had a deep disliking of Roy. About 15 minutes later, Winry sighed. "I wonder who's winning" Al said, finally screwed back together. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Renee shouted from the hall way. She flung open the door. "Who are you?" Rini put her hand on her hip irritated that she didn't get to finish off Mustang. "I'm Miss Hitachi from the military and I'd like to give you this cat here" A woman with black hair and red eyes dressed in a black cat suit said, holding out a gray cat. "Ooookay" Rini grabbed the cat and pushed her thumb on it's paw. Five claws stuck out. "Yes! It's not declawed, I'll wash Roy's clothes with cat nip" Renee smiled. "Thanks" She slammed the door. "Kitty kitty, you're my new best friend, and I shall name you Dantea" She held the cat to her face and kissed it's head. "Who was that?" Ed asked. "Some girl who just gave me a cat" Renee answered. "Her name is Dantea" She said. "Dantea. I love Rini to death but I think sometimes she's the spawn of the devil" Ed sighed. Riza, Al, Pinako and Winry were looking for Roy. As they entered his room they saw him tied up and gagged on the floor. All of the turned around and left. "He got what he derved" Riza said. "Yep" Winry and Pinako agreed.

All of them had settled down later, about 8:00PM. Al was hugging Dantea until she finally jumped out of his arms. The cat snuck out of the room and changed into Envy. "Lust forgot I'm alergic to cats" Envy sniffled. "I'll be right back... I wanna find the kitty" Al got up from the couch to look for his feline companion. He walked down corridoors and looked in rooms, no cat. "I'm gonna go look for Al" Ed left, going the same way his brother had exited. A few minutes later, Ed retured, brotherless. He walked over to Winry and started making out with her. "MAN WHORE!" Rini, still armed with the wrench, flung it at his head. "Ouch!" He rubbed the back of his head where it hit him. "Waaaaaaait a minute... this isn't Ed... he didn't cuss when I did that" Rini thought. "Are you okay, shortie?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Ed said. "You're not Ed, stupid!" Renee smacked his face. Winry picked up her wrench. "Good impact" Riza commented on Renee's slap. "What's gong on?" Ed returned with Al. Rini looked at the other Ed. "When's my birthday?" She asked. "April the second, why?" He replied. "Good boy. And... your nick name is?" She interrogated. "Blondie, why are you asking this?" Ed looked behind her at the second Ed. "ENVY!" He growled. "Envy?" Winry asked, confused. The second Ed turned into Envy. Winry, Ed, and Renee surrounded her/him/it. Rini transmuted a shot gun into her hands. "Oh no. She's armed" Ed motioned everyone back. Envy started running around the room, too scared to look for an exit. "Palm tree headed dummy!" Rini shot at her head and chased her out the door. "AND DON'T COM BACK NOW, YA HEAR!" Rini slammed the door and locked it. In celebration of the defeat of Roy (even though she let him out of his room, with a shock collar on) and scaring Envy, Pinako broke out the beer. "I never knew we had this stuff" Winry said, looking at the label. "So? It's good I've had it before" Rini sat on the arm of the sofa. All of them (except Al) had a beer. "Git er done" Rini said as they clanked their beer bottles together.

"Git er done!"

The End!

I know it's a bit short but hey, whatever. Thanks for listening to me ramble on! I think I'll do a follow up comedy series...

GIT ER DONE!


End file.
